04Siegesfeier
by RemusBride
Summary: Severus Snape hat sich eine ganz besondere Überrschung für unsere Marauder ausgedacht, sozusagen die ultimative Vergeltung... Detaillierte Erotik! Kein Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ich mache es kurz. Selbstverständlich stammen die Figuren, die ich hier verwende zumindest zu einem Teil aus der genialen Feder von Joanne K. Rowling, auch wenn ich manchmal den Verdacht hege, dass sie sie überhaupt nicht richtig zu schätzen weiß..._

_Und was die anderen handelnden Personen betrifft, so sind das alte Bekannte aus meiner Trilogie._

_Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Auch wenn ich das manchmal heimlich bedaure... _

_Die übliche Warnung: Ficton-Rated M! Detaillierte Erotik! Keine Kostenübernahme für blutdrucksenkende Medikamente und überhöhte Wasserrechnungen! Und ich habe mich wirklich ausgetobt...

* * *

_

_Für BineBlack, die beste Beta-Leserin des Universums. Du hast es so gewollt, Süße!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Die Siegesfeier (1)**

Wenn Dobby in seiner nun bereits mehrjährigen Tätigkeit in Hogwarts etwas noch nie gesehen hatte, so war es Severus Snape, der sich in der Küche der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei über einige Weinkrüge beugte und interessiert an deren Inhalt schnupperte. Allerdings hatte der Hauself auch nicht viel Zeit, um sich über diesen ungewohnten Anblick zu wundern; die Vorbereitungen für das Festbankett, das Professor Dumbledore zum Anlass der Vernichtung Voldemorts ausrichten ließ, liefen nämlich gerade auf Hochtouren. An sämtlichen Herden wurde wild gekocht und gebrutzelt, schwere Platten, prall gefüllt mit den herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten, wurden auf einem langen Tisch an der Längsseite des riesigen Raumes aufgereiht und die Hauselfen wimmelten wie wild durcheinander, um alles pünktlich fertig zu bekommen.

Seit dem Weihnachtsbankett im letzten Winter, das gleichzeitig das Festbankett zur Hochzeit von Remus und Jade Lupin gewesen war, hatte in der Küche nicht mehr solch ein Tumult geherrscht. Und nur darum vergaß Dobby seine Beobachtung auch ganz schnell wieder, nachdem der Tränkemeister die Küche verlassen hatte – keine Frage.

- - - - -

„Puh, ich werde nie wieder Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen anziehen!", mit einem erleichterten Seufzer streifte Sarah Black sich die Folterinstrumente von den Füßen, die sie in den letzten Stunden beinahe zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatten. Manchmal zahlte eine Frau einen hohen Preis für ihre Eitelkeit. Aber seit der Geburt des kleinen Benny vor sechs Wochen waren sie nicht mehr ausgegangen und sie hatte unbedingt umwerfend sexy aussehen wollen, nach all den Wochen, in denen sie sich wie ein gestrandeter Wal gefühlt hatte. Ganz besonders deswegen, weil sie ihren Ehemann nach diesen sechs Wochen der Abstinenz endlich einmal wieder schamlos zu verführen gedachte …

Mit einem raschen Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Hauselfen ihre Anweisungen buchstabengetreu befolgt hatten. Ein romantischer kleiner Mitternachtsimbiss stand, umgeben von weichen, einladenden Kissen, auf einem Tablett vor dem Kamin bereit und in der schweren, kristallenen Karaffe funkelte dunkelroter Wein im Licht der Kerzen, die überall im Zimmer verteilt waren. Perfekt!

Sirius kam aus dem Nebenzimmer zurück, in dem er nach seinem Sohn gesehen hatte – grundsätzlich sein erster Weg, wenn er die Wohnung betrat – und entdeckte das Arrangement vor dem Kamin. Seine glänzenden dunklen Augen erfassten jetzt auch den Rest des Raumes – die an die Wand gerückte Couch, die einem wahren Kissenmeer auf dem Fußboden Platz gemacht hatte, die Kerzen, die überall im Zimmer verteilt waren – und mittendrin seine Frau, seine wundervolle, angebetete Sarah, in diesem Kleid, das ihn schon den ganzen Abend verrückt gemacht hatte. Allein, wie die helle makellose Haut ihrer Schultern und ihres Rückens durch den dunklen Stoff dieses hautengen Teils betont wurde … Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend vorgestellt, wie er ihr dieses skandalös kurze Kleidungsstück ausziehen würde, in dem ihre schlanken Beine aussahen, als würden sie bis in den Himmel reichen.

Langsam trat er hinter sie, legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und strich mit den Lippen ihren Nacken und ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Das leichte Klirren von Glas, als ihre Hände beim Eingießen des Weines unwillkürlich zu zittern begannen, brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Himmel, ihre Reaktion auf ihn entzückte ihn jedes Mal auf Neue!

„Auf uns!" Sarah drehte sich in seinen Armen um und reichte ihm lächelnd eines der Gläser. Eigentlich brauchte sie gar keinen Wein, überlegte sie flüchtig, weil allein der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sie trunken machen konnte. Hell klangen die Gläser aneinander, als er mit ihr anstieß und dann an seinem Wein nippte. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, kostete das tiefrote, vollmundige Getränk und mit einem zustimmenden Brummen, das an einen zufriedenen Bären erinnerte, trank er einen weiteren Schluck. Sie selbst schmeckte den Wein nicht einmal, so sehr war sie auf ihren Mann konzentriert, obwohl sie ihr Glas wohl geleert haben musste, denn er nahm es ihr aus der Hand und stellte es auf dem Kaminsims ab. Direkt neben seines, das nur noch ganz wenig von der blutroten Flüssigkeit enthielt.

Und dann spürte sie seine Hände hauchzart auf ihren nackten Schultern, bevor er langsam an ihrem Hals empor strich, weiter hinauf, bis in ihr Haar. Ihre Haarnadeln gaben unter seinen Händen nach und die honigblonden Strähnen lösten sich aus der schicken und eleganten Hochfrisur und fielen ihr lose auf die Schultern. „Ich liebe dein Haar", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr und seine Zähne zupften an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Es ist so weich, dass ich am liebsten den ganzen Tag die Hände darin vergraben würde. Und dann dieser Duft – nach Wildblumen und Wind. Nur du riechst so gut!"

„Stimmt gar nicht", flüsterte sie und hob den Kopf, um seinen Kuss zu empfangen. „Du bist derjenige von uns, dessen Duft man nur in Flaschen abfüllen bräuchte, um die gesamte weibliche Weltbevölkerung in Wallung zu versetzen!" Ungeduldig, weil er sie noch immer nur durch leichtes Streicheln seiner Lippen neckte, zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und plünderte seinen Mund mit einem wilden Kuss. Sie fühlte ihn in ihrem Blut – genau wie den schweren roten Wein, der ihr die Sinne verwirrte.

Sirius lächelte angesichts ihrer Ungeduld und fing ihre Hände ein, die sich bereits an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machten. „Langsam, Liebling! Wir haben die ganze Nacht!" _(A/N: Denkst du! Wenn du Glück hast, ein paar Stunden, bevor dein Sohn beschließt, dass er Mamas Brust jetzt nötiger hat als du! MÄNNER!)_Seine Hände arrangierten ihr Haar um ihre Schultern, bevor sie über die nackte Haut ihres Rückens nach unten strichen, bis sie den Rand des tiefen Rückenausschnittes erreichten. Langsam zeichneten seine Finger den Stoffrand nach und Sarah erschauerte erwartungsvoll. „Dreh dich um", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

Gehorsam wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und zitterte unwillkürlich, als seine Lippen dem Vorbild seiner Finger folgten. Seine Zungenspitze zeichnete die einzelnen Wirbel ihres Rückens nach und ihr Zittern wurde heftiger, während sich eine unerträgliche Hitze in ihrem Unterleib zusammenzuballen schien. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie ergriff blindlings Sirius' Weinglas und stürzte den Rest des Getränkes hinunter. So war es besser.

Sirius kniete inzwischen hinter ihr und seine Hände arbeiteten sich seinem Mund entgegen; während dieser sich an ihrem nackten Rücken hinab küsste und knabberte, strichen seine Finger in kleinen Kreisen von ihren Knöcheln an nach oben. Über ihre Waden, ihre Kniekehle, die wohlgeformten Schenkel entlang und stoppten schließlich genau dort, wo der hauchzarte Stoff ihrer Strümpfe endete und in die nackte Haut ihrer Oberschenkel überging.

Sarah hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrieen, als er hier innehielt. Mit einem leisen Wimmern drückte sie sich fester gegen seine Hände. Himmel, wenn er nicht gleich weitermachte …

Aber Sirius hatte andere Vorstellungen. Seine Hände verließen ihre Oberschenkel und strichen jetzt an ihren Armen nach oben, als er wieder auf die Füße kam. „Gieß uns doch noch etwas Wein ein, Liebling!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und lachte leise, als sie unwillkürlich aufstöhnte.

Sie gehorchte mit heftig zitternden Fingern.

Er nahm ihr eines der Gläser ab, bevor sie an ihrem nippte und es dann zurück auf den Kaminsims stellte. „Ich frage mich", sinnierte er laut, und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr Inneres zu schmelzen schien, „wie der Wein auf deiner Haut schmecken würde."

Unwillkürlich erschauerte sie erwartungsvoll. „Warum probierst du es nicht aus?"

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?" Sirius streifte ihr mit der freien Hand mit einer langsamen Bewegung die Spaghettiträger von den Schultern und genoss den Anblick, als das Oberteil ihres Kleides an ihrem Oberkörper hinab glitt, kurz an ihren steil aufgerichteten Brustspitzen hängen blieb und dann endgültig hinunter rutschte. Eine zweite, quälend langsame Bewegung, mit der er den Reißverschluss an der Seite ihres Rockes löste, und das störende Kleidungsstück rutschte endgültig zu Boden. Und Sarah stand vor ihm, lediglich mit einem winzigen schwarzen Spitzentanga und diesen hauchdünnen Strümpfen bekleidet, die auf der Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel endeten.

Er schluckte heftig bei diesem Anblick. Himmel war sie schön! Und er hatte sie so sehr vermisst in den letzten Wochen … „Sieh mich an!", flüsterte er rau.

Als ob sie etwas anderes tun könnte! Sarah erzitterte vor der dunklen Leidenschaft, die in seinem Blick schwelte. Und dann setzte er das Weinglas an die Lippen und füllte seinen Mund mit der berauschenden Flüssigkeit. Gleich bevor seine Lippen sich um ihre Brustspitze schlossen und das Streicheln seiner Zunge ihr ein wildes Stöhnen entlockte. Ja! Sie wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl! Mehr von ihm!

Sein Mund verließ ihre Brust und er schluckte genüsslich den Wein hinunter. „Unvergleichlich!", murmelte er, bevor er das Glas erneut an die Lippen hob und sich danach der anderen Brustspitze widmete. „Du veredelst diesen Wein, Liebling. Nie habe ich etwas Köstlicheres getrunken." Seine Fingerspitze tauchte in das Weinglas ein und er ließ ein paar Tropfen in den Spalt zuwischen ihren Brüsten fallen, von wo sie ihren Körper hinabrollten. Kurz bevor sie den Bund ihres Tangas erreichten, hatte seine Zunge sie eingeholt – und Sarahs Knie waren so weich geworden, dass er sie festhalten musste, damit sie nicht einfach einknickten.

Sanft bettete er sie auf den weichen Kissen vor dem Kamin. Und lachte atemlos auf, als ihre Hände sich in sein Hemd krallten und ihn daran hinderten, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Ich werde meinen Wein verschütten."

„Dann trink ihn aus!" Ihre flinken Finger schoben die Knöpfe seines Hemdes durch die Knopflöcher und zerrten ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern. Endlich! Mit gierigen Händen strich sie über seine Haut, genoss das Gefühl, wie seine Muskeln sich unter ihrer Berührung zusammenzogen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Boden, bevor sie ihm das Hemd ganz abstreifte und es beiseite warf. Eine kurze Verlagerung des Gewichts und schon hatte sie die Positionen vertauscht – er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken vor ihr, während sie auf seinen Beinen hockte. „Oder besser – ich werde versuchen, wie er auf deiner Haut schmeckt!"

Sirius ächzte leise, als sie einige Tropfen davon auf seinen Oberkörper goss und ihnen mit der Zungenspitze bis zum Bund seiner Hose folgte. Oh Himmel! Sie würde ihn umbringen! Noch nie hatte das Verlangen nach ihr heißer in ihm gebrannt.

Weitere Tropfen fielen auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch und er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf unter ihren heißen Lippen, die ihn neckten, quälten, ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben – und sich immer tiefer an seinem Körper hinunterarbeiteten. Wann hatte sie eigentlich seine Hose geöffnet? Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als sie fast den ganzen Rest des Weines über seine hoch aufgerichtete Erektion auslehrte, bevor sie ihm das Getränk ableckte, mit kleinen, kurzen Zungenschlägen, die seine Erregung ins Unerträgliche steigerten. Und dann, endlich, schlossen ihre Lippen sich um ihn und er bettelte – tatsächlich, er bettelte! Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte.

Sarah hätte vielleicht gelacht angesichts der atemlosen, abgehackten Wortfetzen, die über seine Lippen kamen, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ihn endgültig in Ekstase zu versetzen. Sie nahm seinen Penis soweit es ging in ihren warmen Mund auf, saugte daran und traktierte ihn mit der Zunge, bis Sirius Hüften unkontrolliert zu zucken begannen, seine Hoden lagen in ihrer Hand und das Streicheln an dieser Stelle verstärkte die Erregung des Mannes noch, der sich hilflos zuckend ihren Zärtlichkeiten ergab. Bis er mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu Höhepunkt kam und heftig zitternd zurückfiel.

Schwer atmend sah Sirius zu seiner Frau auf, die gerade den letzten Schluck seines Weines austrank und ihn dann herausfordernd anlächelte, während sie – noch immer auf seinen Beinen hockend - ihre Strümpfe löste und sie langsam und provozierend an ihren Schenkeln herunterrollte, über ihre Knie, ihre Waden … Der erste Strumpf fiel zu Boden und jetzt begann sie den nächsten auszuziehen. Himmel – allein der Anblick ließ ihn erneut hart und bereit werden!

Als sie den zweiten Strumpf fallen ließ, fing er ihn auf. Lächelnd strich er über das zarte Gewebe – genau das, was er brauchte! Er packte Sarah und vertauschte ihre Positionen wieder, bevor er ihr ihre beiden Hände über den Kopf legte und sie dort mit dem Strumpf am Bein der Couch zusammenband. „Jetzt bin ich dran, Süße! Und du wirst genauso wehrlos sein wie ich es eben war, wenn ich dich in den Wahnsinn treibe!"

Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. „Inwiefern warst du denn wehrlos? Du hättest mich jederzeit dazu bringen können, dass ich aufhöre."

„Hast du eine Ahnung! Ich bin dir schon wehrlos ausgeliefert seit du mich am Grimmauldplace aus diesen wunderschönen Augen angesehen hast." Seine Finger verhakten sich in ihren Slip und zogen das winzige Stück Stoff an ihren Beinen hinab. „Und ich werde dir noch immer wehrlos ausgeliefert sein, wenn unsere Enkelkinder auf meinen Knien reiten."

Seufzend hob sie ihm den Mund zum Kuss entgegen. Wer konnte schon einem Mann widerstehen, der einem mir einem einzigen Satz die Knie weich werden lassen konnte?

Sirius zog sie mit diesem einen Kuss in einen Strudel der Gefühle hinein, dem sie unmöglich entkommen konnte – heiße, wilde Empfindungen, die sich in ihrem Unterleib zu einem heißen Knoten aus Lust und Begehren zusammenballten. Und dann küsste er sich an ihrem Körper hinunter, über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste, den wieder flachen Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Schoss und jeder klare Gedanke wirbelte davon. Seine Zunge streichelte ihre Klitoris mich sinnlichen Bewegungen, die sie zuerst zum Keuchen, dann zum Wimmern und zuletzt zum Schreien brachten, während ihr Körper sich ihm entgegenbäumte und sie vor Erregung zu sterben glaubte.

Und dann, als sie sicher war, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren, tauchte seine Zunge in sie ein, dehnte sie, trank ihre flüssige Leidenschaft und sie hörte ihren eigenen Aufschrei wie aus weiter Ferne, als jeder Gedanke, jede bewusste Empfindung aus ihr heraus gesogen wurde und lediglich ein zitterndes Bündel aus Erregung und Frau zurückblieb. Und dann schlossen sich seine Lippen um ihre Klitoris und das Streicheln seiner Zunge wurde durch kräftiges Saugen abgelöst. Und Sarah zerbarst in eine Million kleiner Teile.

Als er schließlich in sie glitt, ihre Beine über seine Schultern legte und ihren Orgasmus mit langen, langsamen Stößen verlängerte, wölbte sie sich ihm entgegen, wimmernd, bettelnd, nach mehr verlangend, Stoß um Stoß, bis auch für ihn die Welt hellweiß wurde und er auf ihr zusammenbrach.

tbc?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Also ob es hier eine Fortsetzung gibt (2 Kapitel liegen noch auf meiner Festplatte herum) liegt selbstverständlich wie immer an Euch! Her mit den Reviews! ICH WILL SIE! Sabber, Hechel, Keuch, Irre grins_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, Ihr habt es so gewollt! Wen ich jetzt nicht schockiere, der darf mir eine nette Review schreiben! Und was die anderen betrifft: Beschwerden bitte an das lila Knöpfchen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Die Siegesfeier (2)**

Remus und Jade Lupin staunten nicht schlecht, als sie nach der Feier in der Großen Halle ihr Wohnzimmer betraten und auf dem Tisch eine große Kristallkaraffe mit rotem Wein und zwei Gläsern vorfanden. Daneben lag ein kleines Blatt Pergament mit der Aufschrift: _„Für den gelungenen Abschluss eines gelungenen Tages!"_

„Eine von Dumbledores liebenswert-verrückten, kleinen Ideen?", spekulierte Jade mit dem Pergament in der Hand, während Remus bereits genießerisch an dem Wein schnupperte. Er hatte einen guten Weingeschmack. Und dieser Tropfen schien wirklich vorzüglich zu sein. Seine Frau lächelte belustigt. „Und, was sagt dir deine Nase, Schatz? Darf ich als schwangere Frau ein Gläschen dieses offenbar wirklich herrlichen Tropfens trinken?"

Die neckende Anspielung auf seine ständige Besorgnis ihr gegenüber brachte auch ihn zum lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ein einziges Glas Dir schaden könnte, Liebling." Er goss ihr ein Glas ein und reichte es ihr, bevor er sich selbst bediente.

„Wunderbar!", seufzte sie, nachdem sie das vollmundige Getränk gekostet hatte. „Eigentlich ist dieser Wein viel zu schade, um ihn hier allein zu genießen!"

„Wir könnten ja noch auf einen Schlummertrunk zu Sirius und Sarah hinübergehen", schlug Remus sofort vor. „Falls sie noch nicht schlafen …"

Jade schmunzelte bei seinen Worten belustigt. „Du hast deine tägliche Benny-Dosis wohl noch nicht gehabt, was?"

„Ich muss doch schon mal üben!" Zärtlich senkte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und strich sanft über ihren gewölbten Leib. Das liebte er und er genoss es zu fühlen, wie sein Kind sich unter seinen Händen bewegte. Nur noch etwa sechs Wochen …

„Okay Super-Daddy, dann lass uns mal lieber gehen!" Kichernd schnappte Jade sich die noch fast volle Weinkaraffe vom Tisch und schob ihren Ehemann zur Tür. „Wenn wir dieses herrliche Gesöff nicht mit jemandem teilen, wirst du mich nämlich volltrunken ins Bett schleifen müssen …"

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Severus Snape, der sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht in eine Wandnische drückte...

_- - - - -_

Beim Klopfen an der Tür hob Sirius den Kopf von der Brust seiner Frau und begegnete dem belustigt funkelnden Blick Sarahs mit einem seiner verruchten Lächeln. „Was meinst du, Liebling, soll ich _so_ an die Tür gehen?"

Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie seine herrlich nackte Gestalt mit einem Blick erfasste und sich eingestand, dass sie das zu gerne erleben würde; nicht nur, weil sie so die Gelegenheit bekäme, seine ausgesprochen leckere Rückansicht zu bewundern, sondern auch, weil sie ihn dann nicht erst wieder aus seiner Kleidung schälen müsste, wenn sie nachher …

Okay. Neuer Versuch. Mit der verdammten Hose würde sie leben können, beschloss sie mit schmollend vorgeschobener Unterlippe, als er gerade den Knopf schloss und den Reißverschluss hochzog, aber _mehr_ war beim besten Willen nicht drin.

Glücklicherweise schien Sirius das genauso zu sehen, weil er nämlich gerade barfuss zur Tür hinüberging. Widerwillig griff Sarah nach seinem Hemd, das neben ihr auf dem Fußboden lag und sie fast bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel bedecken würde, und schlüpfte hinein. Andererseits, überlegte sie, während sie rasch die Knöpfe bis auf die zwei obersten schloss, war so das Gleichgewicht wenigstens wieder hergestellt und er könnte ihr später auch wieder etwas ausziehen … Es lebe die Gleichberechtigung!

„Uuups! Wir scheinen zu stören!", bemerkte Jade kichernd von der Tür her, als ihr Blick auf den zerwühlten Kissenberg auf dem Fußboden fiel. Ihre silbriggrauen Augen blitzten belustigt, als Sarah unwillkürlich die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Dann fixierte sie lächelnd Sirius, als würde sie auch von ihm ein Erröten erwarten, was natürlich vergebliche Liebesmüh' war. Dieser Mann war bestimmt nicht mehr rot geworden, seit er in der vierten Klasse mit Celine Foxworth und Natalie Aguero auf der Mädchentoilette im dritten Stock erwischt worden war!

„Kleine Privatparty", bemerkte er nur achselzuckend und seine Augen blitzten belustigt auf beim Anblick der Weinkaraffe in Jades Hand. „Wollt ihr euch anschließen?"

„Süßer, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich mit dir dort drüben auf den Kissen wälzen werde", spottete Remus in einer sehr gelungenen Imitation eines Homosexuellen, „dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich fliege nicht auf dieser Seite des Quiddichfeldes!"

„Merlin sei Dank!", bemerkte Jade trocken und griff nach seiner Krawatte, um sich den Mund ihres Mannes für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu holen. Das Blut pulsierte plötzlich so heiß in ihren Adern, dass sie dabei fast zu verbrennen glaubte … „Das wäre nämlich die schlimmste Verschwendung, die ich mir vorstellen kann!"

Remus, dessen Körper umgehend reagierte, errötete und warf seiner Frau einen verlegenen Blick zu. „Wir sind nicht allein, Prinzessin …"

„Sei nicht so verkrampft, Moony!" Sirius zwinkerte Jade zu, bevor er ihr die Karaffe aus der Hand nahm und vier Gläser füllte. „Du solltest lockerer werden", teilte er seinem Freund mit, als er diesem das Glas reichte. „Hier wird dich niemand fressen, wenn du dich mal etwas gehen lässt!"

„Obwohl ich wirklich nichts gegen einen großen, saftigen Bissen hätte", kicherte Sarah und stieß dabei klingend mit Jade an. „Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas Hilfe brauchst, Süße! Ich gehe dir liebend gern zur Hand!"

Jade leerte ihr Glas mit einem einzigen Zug, weil ihr Mund plötzlich furchtbar trocken war, und warf ihrer Freundin einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu. Das klang … erregend. Ein anderes Wort fiel ihr dafür einfach nicht ein. „Tatsächlich?"

„Natürlich!", bekräftigte Sarah lächelnd und ließ ihre Zungenspitze lockend über ihre Lippen gleiten. „Höre ich da eine Spur Interesse heraus?"

„Hmmm …", murmelte sie und drehte sich um, um ihrem Mann einen spekulativen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Remus wurde der Kragen eng unter dem glühenden Blick seiner Frau. Da war so ein gewisses Funkeln in ihren Augen … Hilfe suchend sah er zu Sirius hinüber, der eben auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Dieser schien jedoch keine Lust zu haben, ihn in irgendeiner Form zu unterstützen. Im Gegenteil. Er hob grinsend sein Weinglas und prostete ihm zu – eine Geste, die Remus nicht einmal erwidern konnte, da ihm gerade jemand sein fast leeres Glas aus der Hand nahm und es auf dem Tischchen an der Wand abstellte.

Und dann wurde sein Mund von einem Paar hungriger, gieriger Lippen verschlossen – Lippen, die er bisher nur rein freundschaftlich gespürt hatte …

Sarah eroberte Remus' Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ihre Zunge schlüpfte heiß und drängend zwischen seine Lippen und umtanzte seine in einem sinnlichen Spiel. Ihre Hände glitten über seine breiten Schultern, wo sie die Verschlüsse seines Festumhanges lösten und das schwere Kleidungsstück glitt zu Boden. Und bevor er überhaupt etwas tun oder sagen konnte, hatte sie ihm schon die Krawatte vom Hals gezogen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Jetzt endlich erwachte Remus aus seiner Erstarrung – Himmel, er hatte diesen Kuss sogar erwidert! – und seine Hände flogen hoch, um die Handgelenke Sarahs festzuhalten. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten ihn verschmitzt an. „Was ist los, Moony? Bin ich dir zu schnell?"

„Sarah, was …"

Weiche Hände legten sich von hinten auf seine Schultern und drückten ihn in den Sessel, vor dem er gerade stand, bevor sie seinen Kopf in den Nacken bogen. Wieder verschlossen Lippen seinen Mund, heiß und drängend. Vertrautere Lippen. Lippen, die nach Wein und Verlangen schmeckten. Und nach Jade. Unwillkürlich vergrub er die Hand in Jades Haar und zog ihren Kopf näher zu sich heran – und spürte gleichzeitig, wie Sarahs Hände sein Hemd endgültig öffneten und es aus dem Bund seiner Hose zogen.

Jade intensivierte den Kuss, während sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen die Hände ihrer Freundin beobachtete, die jetzt in langsamen Kreisen Remus' Oberkörper zu streicheln begannen. Die langen schmalen Finger erkundeten die harte Brustmuskulatur, strichen über den flachen, straffen Bauch in Richtung Hosenbund, wo sie stoppten und kehrten dann wieder zu den kleinen, steil aufgerichteten Brustspitzen zurück, um mit ihnen zu spielen und sie zu reizen, bis Moony hilflos gegen Jades Lippen stöhnte.

Und dann verschwanden die Finger und wurden durch eine warme, feuchte Zunge ersetzt, die sanfte Kreise auf der erhitzen Haut zog, bevor sich Sarahs Lippen fest um eine der Brustwarzen schlossen und sie daran zu saugen begann.

Jade ließ ihre Zunge tiefer in den Mund des Mannes gleiten, der hilflos unter den Zärtlichkeiten ihrer Freundin erschauerte, und imitierte mit ihr Sarahs Rhythmus bis sie spürte, wie Remus unwillkürlich die Hüften bewegte. Himmel, war das antörnend zu sehen, wie er langsam in einem See aus sinnlichen Genüssen unterging!

Sie wechselte einen Blick und ein Lächeln mit Sarah, bevor diese begann, sich weiter an dem erregten Männerkörper nach unten zu küssen. Ihre Zunge zog kleine, feuchte Kreise auf der heißen Haut, ihre Zähne knabberten an dem Fleisch über Remus' Bauchnabel und ihre Hände beschäftigten sich jetzt mit der Gürtelschnalle und den Knöpfen seiner Hose. Und Jade kniete jetzt seitlich neben dem Sessel und küsste sich ebenfalls langsam nach unten – zunächst bis zu den Brustwarzen, die noch feucht von Sarahs Mund, erregt zu ihr aufragten.

Moonys raues Stöhnen war nun völlig ungedämpft und spornte die zwei Frauen nur noch mehr an. Seine Augen, sturmgrau vor Erregung, beobachteten, wie Jades sexy rosa Zungenspitze hervorschnellte und seine rechte Brustwarze umrundete. Er vergrub die Hand wieder in ihrem Haar und presste sie fester gegen seine Brust. Kräftiges Saugen belohnte ihn auf der Stelle und schickte immer neue Stromstöße der Erregung durch seinen Körper.

Sein Blick wanderte tiefer – dorthin wo Sarah seine Hose nun endgültig geöffnet hatte und gerade seine Erregung aus seinen Shorts befreite. Ihre hellen schlanken Hände strichen sanft über sein ergiertes Glied, während sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen, in denen der Schalk blitzte, zu ihm hochsah. „Nanu, was haben wir denn da?"

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, während sie ihre Finger um seinen Schwanz schloss und ihn zu massieren begann. Auf und ab, quälend langsam, bis er am liebsten um mehr gebettelt hätte.

Jades Mund verließ jetzt seine Brustwarze und glitt an seinem Körper nach unten. Tiefer, immer tiefer, bis er seinen Penis fast erreicht hatte. Ihre Zungenspitze schnellte vor und nahm den Lusttropfen auf, während Sarah die erotische Massage fortsetzte.

Und dann, als ob diese erotische Folter noch nicht ausreichte, verschränkten Jade und Sarah ihre Hände miteinander und massierten jetzt gemeinsam den Penis, der sich ihnen hungrig entgegenreckte. Zwei Köpfe, ein honigblonder und ein kastanienbrauner, senkten sich herab und zwei Zungenspitzen strichen immer abwechselnd über seine Eichel. Und Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als jede seiner Hände im Haar einer der Frauen zu vergraben und sich ihnen entgegenzubäumen. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen.

Sirius stellte sein leeres Weinglas auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zu den anderen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, nur unbeteiligter Zuschauer zu sein. Seine Erektion drohte seine Hose zu sprengen, so anregend fand er die Art, in der Sarah und Jade Remus verwöhnten. Er hockte sich hinter Jade auf den Boden und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken, um ihren Hals zu küssen. „Einer von uns vieren ist eindeutig overdressed", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und ließ seine Zunge dann über die empfindliche Haut dahinter gleiten. „Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden!"

Erwartungsvoll erschauernd, aber ohne ihre erregende Tätigkeit an Remus' Schwanz zu unterbrechen, bog sie ihm ihren Körper etwas entgegen, um seinen Händen Platz zu schaffen. Mit raschen, sicheren Griffen löste er die Verschlüsse ihres Umhanges und warf ihn beiseite. Darunter trug sie ein vorn durchgeknöpftes Umstandskleid, das innerhalb weniger Sekunden ebenfalls am Boden lag. Und während seine eine Hand sanft und zärtlich über ihren geschwollenen Leib strich, beschäftigte sich die andere mit dem Verschluss ihres BHs. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit trug sie nur noch ihren blassgrünen Spitzenslip, der bereits feucht von ihrer Erregung war. Genüsslich strich er daran entlang, bevor er sich den Finger an die Lippen führte und ihren Geschmack kostete.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts war köstlicher als eine sinnlich erregte Frau. Er schloss die Lippen um Jades Ohrläppchen und saugte daran, während er eine Hand unter das Bündchen ihres Slips schob, um ihre Bereitschaft zu prüfen. So heiß! So wunderbar nass ...

Sirius ließ von Jade ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Sarah zu. Seine geschickten Finger glitten über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und öffneten einen Knopf nach dem anderen, ohne dabei die Haut seiner Frau auch nur einmal zu berühren. Gleich darauf flog auch dieses Kleidungsstück beiseite. Und dann schloss er von hinten seine Hände um ihre Brüste, reizte die Brustwarzen mit den Fingern, bis sie sich in feste, starr aufgerichtete Knospen verwandelten. Seine Zunge glitt ihr Rückgrat hinab, tiefer und immer tiefer, bis sie in die Spalte zwischen den Pobacken eintauchte. Und Sarah wimmerte erregt auf und schloss dann ihre Lippen gierig um Remus Schwanz, um ihn tief in ihren Mund zu saugen.

Jade hob den Kopf und wich ein Stück nach hinten aus, um der Freundin Platz zu machen. Erregt beobachtete sie, wie diese es dem laut aufstöhnenden Moony ordentlich besorgte.

Remus ächzte unwillkürlich und seine Finger gruben sich fester in Sarahs Haar, um ihr das Tempo vorzugeben, mit dem sie ihn blasen sollte.

Sirius hob seinen Kopf, richtete sich auf und schob von hinten drei Finger in Sarahs heiße, feuchte Öffnung, die er dann in genau demselben Rhythmus bewegte, wie sie ihren Kopf zwischen Remus' Schenkeln.

Mit der freien Hand zog er Jade näher zu sich und ergriff Besitz von ihrem Mund. Seine Zunge tauchte in sie ein, umschmeichelte ihre, lockte, verführte sie. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Körper nach vorn und zwirbelte ihre Brustknospen, bis sie ihm zitternd und wimmernd ihren Po entgegenreckte. Er half ihr, den Slip auch noch abzustreifen, spreizte ihre Schenkel und leckte dann genüsslich über die feuchten Falten ihres Schosses. Ihre Klitoris war prall und geschwollen und wie geschaffen für seine Zunge. Himmel, sie war so bereit für ihn! Ihre Hüften zuckten gierig unter jeder seiner Berührungen.

Seine Finger hatten inzwischen in Sarah den Punkt gefunden, der sie dazu brachte, ihm ihr Becken immer wilder entgegenzustrecken. Nur noch ein bisschen mehr Druck ... Unwillkürlich verstärkte sie beim Einsetzen ihres Höhepunktes, der ihren gesamten Körper erschauern ließ, den Sog um Remus' Schwanz und dieser kam mit einem gutturalen Aufschrei in ihrem Mund.

Und noch während Moony und Sarah ihre Orgasmen verdauten, hatte Sirius seine Hose mit einer einzigen Bewegung abgestreift und war von hinten in Jade eingedrungen. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, krallte ihre Hände in die Armlehne des Sessels, reckte ihm ihren Po entgegen und begegnete jedem seiner langsamen, tiefen Stöße in gleicher Weise. Oh Merlin, das würde er nicht lange durchhalten!

Sie spürte, wie Sirius sich in ihr bewegte, immer schneller wurde, härter zustieß, wilder, ungezügelter, und die Lust in ihr mit jedem seiner Stöße schürte.

Und dann waren da plötzlich Lippen auf ihrem Mund, vertraute, geliebte Lippen, die ihre gierigen, kleinen Schreie schluckten. Remus' Hände strichen über ihren Körper, streichelten sie, reizten ihre aufgerichteten Brustspitzen. Dann glitt eine Hand noch tiefer hinab, bis dahin, wo sie und Sirius miteinander verbunden waren. Sie tauchte ein zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen und fand ihre Klitoris. Und das langsame, feste Streicheln an diesem Punkt katapultierte sie über die Klippe. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich um Sirius' Glied zusammen und mit einem gemeinsamen Aufschrei kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.

tbc

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wer will mehr?_


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Weile herrschte atemloses Schweigen im Raum, bevor Sirius sich langsam von Jade löste, deren Lippen noch immer mit denen ihres Ehemannes verschmolzen waren.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ er sich rückwärts zu Boden sinken. Sarah lehnte sich an ihn und bettete den Kopf an seiner Brust. Ihre Finger spielten mit den dunklen, krausen Haaren um seine Brustwarzen. Er hob den Kopf, um sie zu küssen.

Schnurrend schob sie sich noch näher an ihn heran und intensivierte den Kuss, ihr Verlangen war noch lange nicht gestillt.

Mit einem belustigten Zwinkern rollte er sie auf den Rücken, beugte sich über sie und hielt ihre Hände fest, die schon wieder begonnen hatten, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Du willst mich umbringen, stimmt's?"

„Mensch, Padfoot! Stell dir das doch mal vor", grinste Remus von seinem Sessel aus, wo Jade gerade damit beschäftigt war, ihm die restliche Kleidung endgültig abzustreifen. „Was für ein Tod!"

Jade, den Kopf gegen seine Knie gelehnt, warf gerade seine Hose und seine Boxershorts über ihre Schulter und kicherte belustigt. „Vielleicht solltest du Sirius etwas Hilfestellung leisten, Schatz! Der Arme sieht etwas überfordert aus ..."

„Wir sind ja auch schon etwas länger zu Gange als ihr!" Mit einem lüsternen Lächeln schob Sarah die Hand in Sirius Haar und zog seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich hinab. „Was meinst du, Liebling? Soll Moony dir helfend unter die Arme greifen?"

Padfoot war einen spekulativen Blick auf seinen Freund, dem gerade eine leichte Röte in die Wangen kroch. „Klingt interessant", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr, während er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. „Aber dann lass uns das Spiel auch richtig interessant gestalten!"

Remus schluckte. „Padfoot, ich ..."

Sirius beachtete ihn nicht. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes hatte er den schweren Esstisch abgedeckt. Er packte Sarah an den Hüften und platzierte sie auf der Tischplatte, bevor er sich hinter ihr auf das schwere Möbelstück schwang und sie zwischen seine gespreizten Beine zog. „Was meinst du, Liebes? Wollen wir Remus zeigen, was er da gerade so heroisch ausschlagen will?"

Sie nickte, den Hinterkopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, während sie sich mit der Zunge die plötzlich trockenen Lippen befeuchtete – die Art, wie Remus sie von seinem Sessel aus ansah, ließ sie schon wieder feucht und kribbelig werden...

„Okay, womit fangen wir an?" Sirius ließ seine Hände an ihren Armen nach oben wandern, ein sinnliches Streicheln von rauen Fingerspitzen auf zarter, empfindlicher Haut, das Sarah zum Seufzen brachte. Unwillkürlich ließ sie den Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken fallen, was ihre festen, vollen Brüste anhob.

„Ist sie nicht wundervoll, Moony?", murmelte Sirius, bevor er begann, mit seiner Zungenspitze kleine Muster auf der Haut ihres Halses und ihrer Schultern zu zeichnen. Seine Hände wanderten nach vorn, umschlossen ihre nackten Brüste aber nicht, sondern legten sich darunter, um sie noch mehr anzuheben. Und dann begann er mit den Daumen die ohnehin schon aufgerichteten Brustspitzen zu reizen und Sarah wimmerte an seiner Schulter.

Remus war unfähig, seinen Blick von Sarah zu lösen, die sich wimmernd und heftig atmend den Zärtlichkeiten ihres Ehemannes hingab. Deshalb bemerkte er Jade auch erst, als sie sich neben ihm auf der Sessellehne niederließ und begann, ihn auf genau die gleiche Weise zu erregen, die Padfoot bei seiner Frau anwendete. Ihre Zunge strich über die empfindliche Haut seines Schlüsselbeines und brachte ihn zum Erschauern und ihre Fingerspitzen reizten seine Brustwarzen, bis er sich unruhig auf seinem Platz zu winden begann. Himmel, er konnte Sarah Rektion vollkommen verstehen, am liebsten hätte er selbst gewimmert...

„Sie sind köstlich, diese Brüste", erklärte Padfoot leise, bevor er sich über Sarahs Schulter beugte und seine Zunge über eine ihrer Brustwarzen gleiten ließ. „Süß, salzig und feurig. Ein Geschmack, der die Sinne betört. Willst du sie kosten, Moony? Willst du schmecken, wie sehr sie sich nach deiner Berührung verzehren?"

Mit einem Laut, der beinahe an ein Winseln erinnerte, schob Remus seine Hand in Jades Haar, als ihre Zunge jetzt eine seiner Brustspitzen umspielte. Er wand sich jetzt förmlich in seinem Sessel, sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen und seine Erektion ragte hoch auf.

Aber Sirius war mit seiner Folter noch nicht fertig. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über Sarahs Bauch nach unten streicheln, weiter hinab über ihre Oberschenkel bis hin zu ihren Knien. Seine Lippen lagen jetzt wieder an Sarahs Ohr. „Zeig Moony, wie wunderschön du bist Liebling!", forderte er sie mit dunkler, sinnlicher Stimme auf. „Lass ihn sehen, wie bereit du für ihn bist, wie sehr du ihn willst!"

Gehorsam ließ Sarah zu, dass er ihre Schenkel spreizte, langsam und genüsslich, bis sie schließlich mit weit gegrätschten Beinen auf der Tischkante saß, den dunklen, sinnlich-begehrenden Blicken des Freundes völlig entblößt preisgegeben. Sie spürte, wie die Feuchtigkeit ihres Begehrens ihre Haut benetzte, als Sirius' Hände ganz langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang nach oben strichen, bis sie die feuchten Falten erreichten und sie noch weiter auseinander zogen. „Das ist das Paradies, Moony. Hitze und Feuer. Willst du es spüren? Willst du fühlen, wie es sich um dich zusammenzieht? Willst du ihre Schreie hören, wenn du in sie stößt, wieder und wieder?" Padfoots Finger tauchten neckend in die heiße, feuchte Öffnung ein und brachten Sarahs Hüften zum Zucken.

Jade umschloss Remus' Schwanz mit der Hand und massierte ihn mit langsamen, erregenden Bewegungen, ihre Fingerkuppe strich über seine Eichel und presste sich in die schmale, längliche Öffnung in genau dem Moment, als Sirius seine Daumenkuppe über Sarahs Klitoris kreisen ließ. Beide, Moony und Sarah stöhnten unisono auf.

„Bitte, Remus!" Sarahs Stimme war nur noch ein raues, atemloses Flehen. „Bitte!"

Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wer von ihnen sich zuerst bewegt hatte. Aber plötzlich fand er sich auf den Füßen stehend wieder, Sarahs Beine um seine Taille geschlungen, während er mit einem Knurren, das tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien, in sie hineinstieß. Hitze und Feuchtigkeit hießen ihn willkommen, als ihre inneren Muskeln sich um ihn schlossen und ihn noch tiefer in ihren willigen Körper hineinzogen.

Langsam hob er sie an, bis er fast vollständig aus ihr herausgeglitten war, dann kehrte er mit einem noch tieferen, noch mächtigeren Stoß zu ihr zurück und sie schrie auf vor Erregung, während ihr Kopf in den Nacken fiel, wo ihre Lippen von Sirius' Mund in Empfang genommen wurden. Seine Zunge schob sich zwischen ihre Lippen und imitierte dort den Rhythmus, den Remus mit seinen harten, tiefen Stößen vorgab.

Sarah wimmerte und wand sich zwischen den beiden harten Männerkörpern, es war so gut, so gut, aber – bei allen Göttern – es reichte ihr noch immer nicht. Sie wollte noch mehr. Mehr von dieser Hitze, mehr von dem Gefühl des Ausgefüllt seins...

„Bist du sicher?"

Erst Sirius Frage machte ihr klar, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Sie nickte an seinem Hals, als seine Finger bereits den Spalt zwischen ihren Pobacken nachfuhren und ihre hintere Öffnung sanft zu stimulieren begannen. Unwillkürlich drängte sie sich dem suchenden Finger entgegen, der durch den engen Muskelring glitt und dort die Bewegungen imitierte, die Remus' Glied in ihrem Körper vollführte. Oh Gott, mehr! Sie wollte mehr davon...

... und bekam es, als er zuerst die Anzahl der Finger verdoppelte, dann einen dritten hinzufügte und schließlich – endlich, endlich – die Finger durch seinen harten Schwanz ersetzte.

Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen, als beide Männer sie mit aller Kraft zu stoßen begannen, vollkommen synchron, so dass ihre Schwänze an der dünnen Haut, die Darm und Scheide voneinander trennte, bei jedem Eindringen in ihren Körper zusammentrafen – ein Reiz, der offenbar nicht nur sie beinahe über das erträgliche Maß hinaus stimulierte. Remus Gesicht war hart und verzerrt angesichts der Anstrengung, sich lange genug zurückzuhalten, bis auch sie und Padfoot soweit waren. Und der Atem ihres Mannes an ihrem Ohr wurde unregelmäßiger, seine Finger gruben sich mit jedem Stoß tiefer in ihre Hüften...

Und dann spürte sie Jades Lippen, die ihre mit einem sinnlichen Kuss verschlossen, während die Freundin begann, ihre Brustspitzen zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln, bevor eine ihrer Hände über ihren Bauch nach unten wanderte bis zu der Stelle, an der Remus und sie miteinander verbunden waren, und mit sanftem Druck ein Finger über ihre Klitoris zu gleiten begann. Das war es. Der letzte Kick, der sie mit einem lauten Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kommen ließ. Padfoot folgte unmittelbar. Seine Finger krallten sich noch fester in ihre Hüften und er vergrub sich ein letztes Mal bis zum Anschlag in ihren heißen Körper, wo er seinen Samen in sie verspritzte.

Remus Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter und einige tiefe Stöße später explodierte auch er, wobei er so tief in ihren Körper hineinstieß, dass sie unter hilflosem Zucken und Aufbäumen gleich noch einmal zum Höhepunkt kam.

Sie brauchten einen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und Remus war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. „Himmel, was war das?"

„Der beste Sex meines Lebens", seufzte Sarah an ihren Mann gelehnt, der die Weinkaraffen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, bevor ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog.

„Allerdings, dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Vielleicht sollte ich Schniefelus nach dem Rezept des Gebräus fragen, das er uns in den Wein gemischt hat. Gleich nachdem ich ihn bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet habe."

„Snape? Du meinst, er hat …?" Jade starrte ihn verblüfft an – bevor auch über ihr Gesicht ein breites Grinsen glitt. „Natürlich. Warum bin ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, ja?"

„Und welchen?"

„Besorg mir auch eine Kopie des Rezeptes!" Noch immer lachend griff sie nach der noch halbvollen Karaffe. „Möchte noch jemand etwas Wein?"

Drei Gläser wurden ihr entgegen gehalten …


End file.
